Daniel Lamb
Daniel Lamb is the main protagonist and one of central characters in Manhunt 1. Info Daniel was a scientist for the Project but ended up being locked away in the Dixmor Asylum for six years after failing a test subject, before escaping during a power outage in 2003. Daniel has a second personality in his mind by the name of Leo, a psycho killer who "helps" Danny in killing everyone the Project sends after him. Early life Daniel was born on May 29th, 1973 in Gold Town until he graduated from Charleston University in 1985 with a degree in biochemistry. A year later he found job as a lab technician for Green and Becker Pharmaceuticals Inc. and worked there for three years. After that, in 1989 he became a research associate for Junk Fook Industries until he begun working for the Dixmor Project. He became one of the top scientists for the Dixmor Project and invented a drug called Cortexa. He was married and had two kids, a girl and a boy, but at some point went into great debt and volunteered for an experiment, which his wife disapproved. He had a second personality planted in his mind artificially called Leo, however Leo took control over Daniel. Hanging with Leo Leo now wants the Pickman Bridge removed so that he can control Danny fully and threatens Danny's friend Michael to do so. Leo kills Michael and many of the Project Militia who arrived to kill Danny because Leo is out of control. Leo decides to get revenge, so convinces Danny to kill a Project official, Stanley Grex Jr. at the Maibatzu Plaza with a sniper and later destroy his records so he/they can disappear. Leo then takes control and makes Danny kill his own wife and is then locked away in the Dixmor Asylum. Escaping the asylum and new life Six years later, a power failure at the Asylum allows Danny to escape in the chaos, not remembering anything about his past. Danny kills many doctors and inmates as Leo helps him escape in the back alleys of Virginia Hills. They head to Danny's old house to collect some cortexa to help Danny remember, but run into the Spys and kill them. Danny decides to follow a clue he left behind and they arrive at the Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon in search of Judy but have to deal with the pervs first, who work for the Project. Judy tells Danny to go to the old safe house, so he makes his way past a gang called the Red Kings, some local cops and more Spies as he finds the safehouse where he changes clothes and has a shootout with the Spys at the Stalker's Theatre. Danny goes to the Bees Honey Pot Hotel searching for Judy again but the Rich boys call the Spys and Danny kills them but Judy is killed by Bloodhunts. Now Danny is chased through the nearby streets and the sewer system before reaching the auto shop and escapes. Now Leo tells Danny that they must capture Dr. Pickman, so they break into the Project laboratories back at the asylum they were locked in and tie him to a chair but Pickman says a hypnotic phrase that effects Danny's head and Leo kills him by accident. Hours later, Danny and Leo are searching through old records at the VVE Studios for something that can help them until the Bloodhunts arrive and he kills them all inside and outside the studio. Dr. Whyte turns up and injects Danny with a sedative, causing him to fall unconscious. Dr. Whyte reveals what Leo did to his family and now Danny fights Leo and many ghosts of his victims (including Michael, Slender Man and Pickman) inside his mind, burying his wife's body and back in reality, beating Leo to death with a shovel to rid of him from his mind. Danny then wakes up in the middle of nowhere, with no memory. He is given an envelope with a old name, Daniel Lamb and a fresh start. Where Daniel lives today, or where he works at is currently unknown. Personality and traits Daniel shows much remorse for his victims (unlike Leo or Cash) and vomits after his first fatality. He also expresses anger at Leo at some points: for example, after killing many Spys in one level, he throws away his weapon, claiming he is sick of killing. However, as the game progresses, he gets more and more used to it, a sign that Leo is taking over his mind; forcing Dr. Whyte to cleanse his memories at the end of the game. He shows great care for his family and volunteers for an experiment just to support them. Trivia *In the pictures at Daniel's house and safe house, he is not wearing glasses. *Daniel once had a room in the Bees Honey Pot Hotel. *Danny's phone number is 510 612 673. Gallery Danny_butchering_a_doctor.jpg|Danny slaughtering a Dixmor doctor. Danny_with_hammer.jpg|Danny angry, with a hammer, while Leo is seen dying of laughter in the background. Danny_lookin'_himself.jpg|Danny looking at himself. Danny_and_Lo.jpg|Danny and his second personality. Danny_killin'_a_doctor.jpg|Lamb killing a doctor. Danny_back_when_he_was_a_doc.png|Danny back when he was normal. Theme song Danny's got a theme song Frayed Ends of Sanity by Metallica, as Dr. Whyte says the song really describes him. Category:Characters Category:Tottal psychos Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Americans Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Project Pawns Category:Doctors Category:Evil Genius Category:Slaves Category:Protagonists Category:Manhunt Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Characters with Theme Songs